It has become a popular activity of people at leisure to drive to the suburbs or countryside to enjoy the natural sights and a comfortable day. There are instances where people need to take a rest or to sleep in the car instead of a camp during their outdoor activities in the countryside. It is convenient to rest or sleep in a car. However, it is possible that a user may be disturbed by insects, mosquitoes, flies if the windows of the car are opened to let in fresh air. On the other hand, if the windows of the car are closed to keep out insects, mosquitoes, flies, etc., it might become necessary to turn on the air conditioning to keep fresh air in the car. It is, of course, energy-consuming to turn on the air conditioning all the time.
Another factor that may disturb people's rest or sleep in a car is the sunlight that directly shines into the car.
In winter, snow sometimes cover the windshield and the rear window of the car so as to block the driver's sight. It is labor-consuming to clean the snow that may collect on the windshield and the rear window.
To fully utilize a car as an ideal place for rest or sleep during an outdoor activity in countryside or suburbs, the present invention contemplates a multipurpose cover for a car. When a car is covered by the multipurpose cover, the windows can be opened to let in fresh air while the insects, mosquitoes, flies and so on are kept out of the car.
Moreover, the multipurpose car cover may also be used in summer to block strong sunlight and in winter to prevent snow from directly collecting on the windshield and the rear window of the car.